


It's the NutSack

by AnAngryRat



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAngryRat/pseuds/AnAngryRat
Summary: Richie gets a pet for their dorm room. Bill isn't impressed.





	It's the NutSack

Richie kicked open the door of their tiny dorm room. Bill didn't look up from his film studies text book. It was par for the course that Richie be as destructive as possible.

"Billie! I made a new friend!" Richie called knee crawling across Bills bed. Bill refused to look up. He just made a note on cinematic short hand for colors.

"Mmhm."

"Look! Isn't he precious."

The soft dusty smell of animal filled Bills nostrils and he looked up and met two round black eyes pointing to meet a small pink twitching nose. A tiny padded hand touched his nose. Bills eyes crossed.

"H-h-hi," Bill greeted unable to help the smile that crawled its way across his face. Richie smiled grandly from behind the rat.

"What are w-wuh-we g-going to do with h-him?"

Richie pulled the rat back up to his face rubbing his cheek against the chill flopping animal. "Feed him and take care of him and watch him grow obviously."

Bill watched as the poor rat had enough and pushed its little paws against Richie’s face. Richie kissed it on the nose.

"Wh-whuh-why d-did--"

"Why did I buy him?"

Bill nodded.

"Because of his giant balls of course!" Richie said holding the rat up belly facing Bill and showing impressively large balls on the rat.

"Gross."

Richie scratched the rat’s belly with a gentle finger. "Also, I had an existential crisis about what the fuck I'm doing with my life at the pet store then saw this little guy fighting for food and scratching his testes and realized I could at least make his life suck a little less."

Bill sighed and pulled Richie into a hug. The rat climbed from Richie’s slack hand around his shoulder to the top of Bills head.

"D-d-did ya-you at least buy a c-c-cage?"

Richie tended under Bills arms. "About that..."

Bill groaned. "Richie..."

"Nutsack was like twenty bucks but a cage and litter were like over a hundred and I didn't have enough for that until my next paycheck--"

"N-nutsack?"

Richie smiled picking the rat off of Bills hat and showcasing the rat’s balls again. Bill grabbed his head.

"Goddammit."

Richie set Nutsack on the bedside table and tugged at Bill so he was looking at him. He smiled. It was tense and fake. Bill frowned. Richies plastic smile melted away.

"I can return him." He said the same way people say "They passed away."

Bill looked towards the gods then grabbed his phone from under Nutsack and checked the time. 7:30. He sighed getting up and grabbing a suitcase.

"What are you doing?"

"G-going to the pet s-store, fuckface."

Richie’s eyes went dark and he dragged himself across the bed to kiss Bill with more tongue than was called for.

He pulled back and looked at Nutsack who was cleaning himself, particularly around his ears.

"I told ya, I say, I told ya, that I married a good man, didn't I?" Richie said in his Southern Belle voice. Bill rolled his eyes.

"That d-doesn't even m-make any sense."

Richie chuckled and put NutSack on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Billiam. The blowjob you'll get after this will fucking rock your world, swear it on my momma."

Bill opened the door gesturing for Richie to get out with the suitcase. "That's d-d-disgusting. S-s-stop talking about y-your mother."

Richie chuckled and pulled his hoodie up so Nutsack was hidden.

"Still gonna suck your brains out your dick later."

Bill flushed. "N-n-nuh-not in fruh-front of our s-suh-son."

Richie cackled and threw an arm over Bills shoulders as he locked their dorm. He leaned in to whisper in Bills ear.

"We'll just put him in the closet for a bit then I'll get down on my knees and..." Bill pushed him away and continued down the hall Richie’s joyful laugh following him all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> If you recognize that reference, shame on you, shame on your family, shame on your cow...


End file.
